


The Witch (Neko!Eustass Kid x Male!Reader)

by UlyssesWrites



Series: One Piece Modern AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Neko Au, Neko Kid (One Piece), Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/pseuds/UlyssesWrites
Summary: Hello! So this is just something that took me a couple of days to finish. Sorry I'm bad with summaries.
Eustass Kid belongs to Eiichiro OdaThe characters Elsbeth, and the places mentioned belong to me.The plot and story is mine. Any relevance to any other works are complete coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How do you react to having one of the most trippiest dreams you've ever had, and suddenly wake up not exactly not yourself...

_Kid_  
  
    "What the literal fuck?" I said aloud, seeing that I was in some forest, "are you serious? I'm having one of those dreams again?"  
    "This isn't a dream!~" I hear someone say, making me groan.  
    "Of fucking course it's a dream, I don't live near any forests."  
    "That's what you think! Teehee~!" I punched a tree, not appreciating this dream, or at least I thought it was a dream, but I was proven wrong by the seething pain I had after cutting open my knuckles on a tree.  
    "Ok, this is either a very realistic dream, or I am going crazy..." I looked at my bleeding knuckles, "well (Name)'s gonna be pissed now... Shit." I looked around me, but it was so dark that I couldn't see that much. It was also foggy, which didn't help at all.  
    "Why is life like this?" I checked my pockets for my phone, having a small slimmer of hope, but was disappointed by the paper stuffed in my pocket in place of my phone, "what the hell?" I tried to look at it, but I didn't have my reading glasses, and the dark wasn't helping it either.1 "Well, this is literally pointless to me. I can't see shit." as I say that, a warm orange light can be seen ahead. I decided to walk towards it.  
    I noticed that this forest was very heavily populated with large trees, with their even larger tree roots. I've been real careful with trying not to trip over them. I tried to look at the paper again, but it was impossible. I stuffed it in my pocket, mumbling curses to myself as I tried to get closer to the light. I noticed that the light seemed to be farther away, no matter how much I walked towards it. I started to walk to the left, to see if it would stay in place, but it went father to my right. Confused, but frustrated, I walked to the right, seeing how it went to my left. It was totally backwards. I decided on a whim to walk backwards while facing it, seeing it was coming closer. I had to be careful when walking backwards, trying not to trip on anything. I was finally able to make out that it was an old oil lantern, hung to a tree by a nail. Finally, I was in front of it, standing underneath it. I pulled out the paper from before, seeing it was a poorly drawn map.   
    "What the hell..." there was a large, poorly drawn forest, named Struwar Covert, and a small cartoonish fire in a circle was drawn on the forest, along with a little lantern drawn next to the fire, there was also a house in the forest. The rest of the map had a town named 'Ripgue', a large cloud-like shape, with a town on it as well, but it looked like someone attempted to erase the name of the town, making it unreadable, no matter what angle I looked at it. The closest thing to where I believed it said I was, was the house. I pocketed the map, and decided to take the lantern with me. Before I could walk away, I heard scratching on the tree. When I looked at the tree, 'return the items you borrow' was carved into the bark. That wasn't there before.  
    "OK Kid, let's go over the facts. Woke up in the middle of no where, heard a weird mocking voice, found some paper in my pockets, found a lamp, had to walk _**BACKWARDS**_ to get to it. Realized said paper was a map that was drawn by a three-year old. And decided to follow it, because I have no where else to go. I make good life choices. And I'm probably gonna die." I said out-loud.  
    I continued to walk in what I assumed was the right direction. I took a break after walking for about five minutes, checking the map. I saw that the fire had moved, but it was farther away from my destination, instead it was heading to some lake called 'Naid'. Cursing, I turned around, walking in the correct direction, putting the map away. I swore, that I'd see small creatures running around, hiding around the trees, laughing at me. Or, I might be hallucinating from the lack of light. But that doesn't discern the fact, that there was laughter around me. I tried to ignore it, walking to my (death) destination, but it seemed to get louder sometimes.   
    I had finally reached the house, seeing a small pink creature, whose mouth was almost as large as is head, laughing and pointing a finger at me. Two more small creatures, similar to the first one, stood next to it, its skin colours being blue and green. They had a crooked smile, and their laughs were more annoying than fingernails on chalkboard. Then 4 more came, making it 7. Then it was 8, 10, 14, and I lost count. I was surrounded by these small, laughing creatures. The more that came, the louder the laughter was, making my ears hurt. The pain was unbearable, and I wanted to rip out my eardrums.  
    "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" I screamed, my knees buckling, landing on the dirt, "shut the fuck up!"  
    "BEGONE!" a loud female voice bellowed, a bright light coming from no where, and the creatures screamed in pain, running off. "Sir? are you ok?! Get up, come inside!" I was pulled at, and I begrudgingly got up, hobbling in the house. My ears were ringing with the sound of the laughter, and I was given some weird black substance.  
    "Put this on your ears! It'll help!" I looked at this strange girl as if she was insane, but the pain I felt was unbearable. She took the black stuff from me, holding it to my ears. Slowly, the laughter in my head died down, and the pain was fading.  
    "Who are you? What were those things?" I say once she moved her hands from my ears.  
    "Those creatures are called 'Ugas', and I'm lucky I heard you scream. If you endured that laughter for any longer, you would've passed out, and be carried away by the, and eventually eaten."  
    "Wait, what the fuck? Eaten? WOOOOOAH." I stood up abruptly, hitting my head on the top of the small house, "god dammit, are you serious?"  
    "Yes. No one normally sees Ugas, because they're very weak towards light, and the daytime period here is only 5 hours. So they come here to fester."  
    "What the literal fuck." I rubbed my temples, "ok, so what's your name again?"  
    "My name? OH! It's Elsbeth! Nice to meet you!"   
    "Yeah, yeah, please don't yell." I clutched my head, feeling the headache I had pound my skull, "where is here? And why am I here?"  
    You're in Veritas! Veritas is one of four worlds that make up the Realm of Podala. There's Veritas, Hudderdale, Frostfeld, and Huraine. These worlds all contain a largely populated town, a intense forest filled with some murdering monster/creatures, and a all-powerful Witch or Warlock. I am the all-powerful Witch of Veritas!"  
    "OK, that's where I am, but why the hell am I here?"  
    "Something's been troubling you, and you want to do something about it, but you can't physically do anything about it, so you were brought here. So what's been on your mind buckaroo?"  
    "Bucka- nevermind." I paused, trying to think, "well, lately my boyfriend (Name) has been rather depressed, and I've been trying to help him, but I can't do anything it seems..."  
    "Does his name happen to be (Full Name)?"  
    "Yes! Do you know him!"  
    "Yeah..." I noticed her sad expression, "We've been trying to bring him to one of our powerful witches, but there's no way we can get passed the night terrors. They're so gruesome, and they completely trap him. We can't get him here because of those 'dreams'. God, you can't even call them that."  
    "Are... Are you saying, that you can't help him?"  
    "Not directly, but..." She handed me some liquid in a glass bottle, "drinking that, will change the attitude of the people around you, to joyous for 24 hours. It'll halt the night-terrors, and we'll be able to get to him."  
    "That's it? This can save my boyfriend from potentially hurting himself?" she nodded, and I looked at the liquid, opening the bottle. I stared at it, then I throw my head back, chugging it, "Oh my fucking God, this is disgusting!"  
    "Sweet dreams, little kitty..." I heard her whisper, as she put her hands over my eyes. I don't know what happened, but I blacked out.  
  
    _**Time Lapse**_  
  
    "What the fuck? What was that dream?" I groaned, waking up from one of the most craziest dreams I've ever had. I got up, stretching my back, and nearly jumped when I felt something brush up against my butt. When I grabbed it, it felt soft, like a cat's tail, but it made my nerves go insane, giving me chills up my entire spine. brushing my hair out from my face, I feel something unusually soft atop my head. I feel around for it, grabbing my phone, using it as a mirror.   
    "What. The. FUCK." I notice that the soft things on my head was actually cat ears, red as my hair. "This isn't real..." I check my mirror, seeing I had a stubby cat tail, swaying back and forth. "This can't be happening, what do I do?! Shit!" I got a message from (Name), asking if we were still going walking around town, and I told him yes, trying to think on how to hide my new cat parts as I dressed.  
    I threw on a beanie to cover my ears. Luckily, they didn't poke out through the beanie. With my tail, it's short enough to where it can't be noticed under my pants. Throwing on a jacket, I leave my house, and drive to (Name)'s, hoping that (Name) doesn't notice. When I pull into his driveway, I can see his spastic movements through his large sitting room window. I make sure that my tail and ears aren't noticeable, and knock on the door. When (Name) opens the door, and lets me inside. I sit on the sofa as he and his father talks, their chubby potato of a dog Peanut runs over to me, digging his nose in my back.  
    "WOAH DOWN." I jumped up, Peanut coming after me. (Name) pounced after the dog, pushing him away from me, running up to me.  
    "Are you ok? Did he bite you?"  
    "No, he was just, pressing his face in to my back. My clothes probably smell like Cheshire." I had a theory that it wasn't that, but (Name) nodded, telling his father that he was leaving, grabbing a wallet, beanie, jacket, and his keys. He had his phone thrown at him, but luckily he caught it, and we left his house.  
    "Oh jeez, that Autumn air feels amazing." It was about 56 degrees outside, and there was a breeze blowing by. (Name) was enjoying the weather quite a lot, smiling like a goof, and it made me smile, "so you wanna walk to anywhere in particular?" he asked, grabbing my hand.  
    "Not really, I don't care where we go, because I'm with you. Anywhere is good for me."  
    "OK, let's go to the highschool."  
    "What the fuck? You wanna go back to that hellhole in your free time?"  
    "I'm joking babe! God, you're so adorable when you're worked up." he kissed my lips lightly, walking ahead of me, "c'mon, let's go to the shops in town." he has his adorable pastel purple Fuji camera with him hanging by it's case on his neck, and his old worn messenger bag kept hitting his right hip as he walked.  
    "So what's in the bag babe?" I asked him.  
    "My photo album for the photos I take today, my wallet, a scarf just in case, water bottle. Just some miscellaneous things."  
    "Ah ok, so have we decided on a destination yet?"  
    "I kinda want to go in Town Square; they're probably hanging up some decorations for Halloween already, and I want to take some photos of that and maybe some of the passerby's enjoying the weather." (Name) grinned.  
    "That sounds good I guess."  
    "Probably gonna stop in some shops though, because I like getting unusual things I normally wouldn't buy on normal circumstances, and give them to Matthieu. He likes collecting strange things."  
    "He takes after you and your can top collecting hobby."  
    "There's nothing wrong with that!" he said rather defensively, and I started to get worried that I upset him and started apologizing, but he simply laughed at me. "You're so worked up today! What's up with you today?"  
    "I'm not sure. I'm fine though, I promise. Probably just nerves, not sure." I felt bad for fibbing slightly, but I couldn't just tell him I woke up from a fever dream with a cat tail.  
    "It's ok babe, if you need to get anything off your chest, you can come to me." he kissed the promise ring I got him, and I blushed and turned away.  
    "I know, I'm fine though. Don't worry about me babe, I'm gonna be OK." I kissed his forehead, hugging him to my chest, being careful with the camera he wore.  
    "You dork, don't smother meee." (Name) broke free, sprinting forward, but halting suddenly. I was about to walk up to him, but he held a hand out to stop me, and he pulled out his camera. He crouched down, and I watched as he snapped a photo of a dog playing with a pigeon. Each time a photo was taken, it was dispensed out from the bottom, and he stuffed them between his index and middle finger carefully as he snapped another two photos before standing up, looking at his work and smiling.  
    "So what'cha got there?" I carefully walked up to him, crouching next to him, holding the photos as he pulled out the small book he brought to store them, "these look amazing."  
    "Ah, thank you." he stored the photos carefully, closing the album and putting it away, "sorry for not warning you."  
    "It's ok, when a photo opportunity is seen, it's understandable that you'd jump for it." I stood up, pulling him up, and walking with him with hands intertwined.  
    "Thanks for understanding." (Name) gave me a cute smile, and I couldn't resist kissing him.  
    We walked to the Town Square, and (Name) took photos of the scenery and inside shop windows, along with taking photos with me posing in the background. Occasionally he's point the camera at the both of us and we'd take goofy photos. some of them consisted of us surprising each other with kisses, and others were either silly or serious. (Name) was somehow able to take a photo of a cat climbing up on my shoulders as I sat on a bench. It progressively got chillier the longer we were outside, and we ended up in our local Starbucks. We sat in some benches, trying to warm up, enjoying the mood the cafe set.  
    "I'm gonna get a warm drink, what do you want?"  
    "Well I can go up with, so you don't have to remember my order."  
    "Well, my order is long, because I'm gonna get the Butterbeer Frapp, and it's a pretty long recipe..."  
    "Nonsense, c'mon." I let him to the server, hearing him make a noise of defiance.  
    "Hello! Enjoying the Autumn weather? How can I help you two today?"  
    "I love this cool air, I'm so done with the heat. I'll take a Venti Cinnamon Dolce Latte with a Pumpkin Cream Cheese Muffin.."  
    "And I'll have a Venti Creme Cappuccino with whole milk, with four pumps of Caramel and four pumps of Toffee Nut Syrup, whipped cream, with a caramel drizzle please, along with the multi-pack of S'mores bar. Sorry for the long order..."   
    "You're doing the Butterbeer Frapp? Kudos to you, it tastes like heaven." the server said, making our drinks.  
    "Ha, thank you. The Butterbeer is for a (Name), the Latte is for a Kid, Spelled K-I-D." we grabbed our desserts after they were handed to us.  
    "Alright, the drinks'll be a while, so please enjoy yourselves in our seating lounge." We walked to our original seats, (Name) setting his bag and camera to the side, pulling off his beloved beanie and stripping off his coat. I simply took off my jacket, checking something on my Tumblr.  
    "Babe? Aren't you hot in your beanie?" I was, but I couldn't afford to take it off.  
    "Naw, I'm fine." I pulled off the stubborn muffin wrapper, taking a bite of the muffin.  
    "You sure? I don't want you to overheat yourself."  
    "We were just in frigid air, I think I'll be fine." he nodded.  
    "Sorry, fatherly instincts..."  
    "It's ok, I think you'd make a great father, especially for our future children." I told him subconsciously, seeing (Name)'s face erupt in a blush, "wait what did I say?"  
    "You'd say I'd make a good father... to our future kids..." I looked at him surprised, and I felt the cat ears and my tail stand on end.  
    "I said that? W-When? Oh my god." I covered my face, "I didn't mean it! I mean, I did! I just didn't mean to say it! I think you'd make a great dad! God I'm just gonna shut up now." I hid in my phone, feeling extremely embarrassed.  
    "Kid darling, it's ok. I appreciated the fact that you think that way! Please don't be embarrassed, it's an adorable thing to say!" I can hear him mumble, 'and I like the idea of us having kids together...'  
    "R-Really? You like the idea?"  
    "Crap, I thought I whispered that to myself!" he lightly bit his knuckle, "and yes, I do." We were distracted by our names being called, and (Name) left to grab our drinks. I could hear him chatting with the server, so I took the opportunity to check if my new cat limbs were visible, but they weren't luckily.  
    When (Name) returned, he instagramed and Snapchatted his drink, and we talked about today's events, along with some things that happened to us in our own lives. (Name) stole some of my muffin and latte, and I took one of his s'mores bars, along with a drink of his Butterbeer imitation. He had about a quarter remaining when he ordered some drinks to go. We finished just in time for our to-go orders to be finished, and we left with them after gathering up all our stuff. We walked around the Town some more, until it was too cold, and we went to (Name)'s house; where he was somehow able to convince his father to stay the night at my place. So after he grabbed his clothes and electronics, I drove him to my house.  
  
    _**Time Skip to the home**_  
  
    "Hey, (Name), I have something to show you..." I told (Name), who was sitting on my bed as I sat at my computer.  
    "Yeah? What is it? Are you ok?" he replied, concerned.  
    "Um. I'm not sure how to phrase this exactly... But I had this freaky ass dream, I was in a forest. There was a lantern and everything was backwards, and I found a house in the forest, and there were these weird creatures... They were called Ugas, and their laughter was so loud that you'd pass out and they'd eat you and shit." I said in one breath, pausing to see his confused face, "and the person in the house shooed them away, and helped me inside. She said her name was Elsbeth, and she told me about how there were these 4 worlds and that she one one of the 4 witches of these worlds.. It's weird, I'm getting there. So she said the only reason why I was there was because I needed something, and I told her what it was, and she gave me this disgusting tasting drink, I passed out in the dream, and then I woke up."  
    "What the hell? Were you playing some RPG before bed or something? And what did you need?"   
    "I wanted to make you happy; you've been so depressed lately, so I told her I wanted to help you. She told me that the drink would make the people around me happy, but I woke up... with..."  
    "With what? Morning boner?"  
    "NO! Though it'd be better than this." I pulled off my beanie, looking down so he could see the ears.  
    "Holy fucking shit, are those, _CAT EARS_?! My boyfriend has cat ears?!" (Name) leapt off the bed, and held my head still as he looked at them. I gripped his shirt, trying not to think about (Name) seeing me as a freak because of them.  
    "Y-Yeah, I have a cat tail too..." I heard my own voice crack, making me wince, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry I look like a freak now..."  
    "Kid... Kid baby, you don't look like a freak. Honestly, seeing my punk-rock boyfriend with adorable and charming Scottish Fold cat ears is quite adorable. I'm just concerned about how long you'll have them."  
    "She said that the potion, which what I'm assuming that's what it is, will last 24 hours. Unless she lied about that too."  
    "You're so adorable oh my god! Your wittle kitty ears are so smol and I love them." (Name) gently kissed the ears, and he sat in my lap as he held my head. He eventually made me look at him, and he pulled me into one of the fierciest kisses we've ever had. He pulled at my hair as he deepened the kiss, wiggling on my lap, knowing exactly how this was on my end, pulling away and kissing my jawline.  
    "(Name), as much as I love it when you get like this, are you sure you want to do this considering the state I'm in?" I let out a silent moan as he started to bite me.  
    "I don't see why not. We know that this isn't permanent, nothing else has changed about you as far as I know. You're still Kid, so why can't we at least have some _fun_." (Name) pulled away, "unless you don't want this, that is."  
    I didn't reply, but I simply just decided to pick him up and carry him to my bed, and for a second I thought that maybe drinking weird shit in the middle of no-where is a good idea.  
  
    _Extended Ending_  
  
    "Are you proud of yourself Elsbeth?" the cat that Kid and (Name) saw before spoke to the Witch that made Kid a neko.  
    "Yes, yes I am. Hopefully this won't cause any weird sex dreams, and we're able to help (Name) out with these night terrors though." Elsbeth looked away from the mirror, which she watched how (Name) and Kid went about their day.  
    "So, is this sexual tension your work, or the work of horny teenagers?"  
    "Teenager hormones, all I did was develop the Neko transfiguration potion, that's all. For once I didn't meddle, so I see this as improvement."  
    "I do too. Good job Elsbeth. But could you perhaps cover the mirror? I feel awkward that this is happening and that we are kind of watching them..."  
    "You big pussy-cat." she threw a purple fabric over the mirror, "better?"  
    "Yes, very. Thank you."


End file.
